retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild/guidelines
Guild Guidelines We are a guild built on Honor and Respect! There are a few basic rules/guidelines designed to promote fair play and game enjoyment. Please take a moment to glance through them. 1. Respect fellow guild-mates and yourself. Please keep the guild chat and voice chat clean. Also don't make our guild name look bad in public. 2. Please Participate! Active participation is a must in order for any guild to grow. We understand a player's need for solitude at times, (we all need it) but isn't the reason you join a guild the opportunity to interact with like minded players? So come on, don't be shy, join those events created for you and give your feedback. Keep in mind that another of our members has most likely placed a lot of time and effort in bringing you enjoyment in the form of a contest or guild event and the only form of payment is your participation or a word of thanks. 3. Be a team player! Be willing to ask for help when needed and willing to offer to another that needs it. This is another strong reason for being in a guild. A pool of comrades to assist. In retrospect do not abuse this. If you are not willing to help yourself or help others, do not expect us to do it for you. 4. We adhere to Need-before-Greed. So if an item drops that you want but don't need just roll greed. If an item drops that is an upgrade for your current character then by all means roll need. Please don't be a loot hog. Be aware of what your group members are getting for loot. If you see that you seem to be getting all or most of the loot, consider declining the loot so that all can share in the enjoyment of receiving something. You'll more likely be invited back to a group if folks experience your generosity. 5. Don't let something that is bothering you fester or stew. What that means is don't let things reach a boiling point before you bring it to someone's attention. If there's something that you feel isn't fair, or seems broken, or for that matter can use improvement, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE talk about it to one of the guild officers. Not everything in a guild can be to everyone's liking or ran the way YOU may think. But with that in mind, there's a LOT that can run differently. If you see something you want changed, be prepared with a solution. It doesn't help you or the guild if you complain about something but can't help provide a suggested solution. How to Make Suggestions Here's the path that proposed changes to guild operations must take: #Member identifies something that could be improved or needs changed #Member reviews Guild Policies to see if the idea is covered by policy #Member submits proposed changes HERE #Guild Officers review suggestions #Guild Officers refer site suggestions to ADMIN TEAM #Guild Officers meet with Guild Leader(s) to discuss, make recommendations and vote #Guild Leader gives final approval/disapproval #Guild Officer(s) respond to submitter via in-game mail or group chat Proposed changes may be SUBMITTED HERE. Keep in mind that before something major can be changed in guild, the officers must discuss it, and vote on it. Sometimes it means formulating a new plan as one change could affect another issue within a guild. A Guild Officer "should" be able to explain why anything in the guild works the way it's setup. If you find something isn't explained to your satisfaction, escalate your question or concern to the next highest level (Guild Leaders) 6. Please Have FUN!!!! This is a game that some are paying to play. Enjoy it and help build the fun for yourself and others. Together, we can make this a positive rewarding experience for everyone. How to Sign this Page To SIGN THIS GUIDE, please post a COMMENT to the bottom of this page saying you've read it. NOTICE! - you MUST include the name of your IN-GAME ELDER toon in order for ALL your Alts to be given credit for reading this guide. Comments Section Category:Browse Category:Guild